


Gamer Wedgie

by Callar (Ithuriel)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Embarrassment, Gaming, Gen, Humiliation, Panties, Transcribed, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithuriel/pseuds/Callar
Summary: Chris angers a teammate while gaming, and is taught a memorable lesson on internet etiquette.
Kudos: 18





	Gamer Wedgie

**Author's Note:**

> This is an inspired transcription of @WedgieTheWaffle (twitter & insta)'s Gamer Wedgie video! I love his work a lot, and I highly recommend following him for great content.
> 
> Link to his video: https://www.instagram.com/p/CEVJt-mHoCA/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

In the dark of his basement, Chris mashed his keyboard as quickly as he could. The enemy was routing him, and his team was ass in comparison. Chris tried to fight the team off, he even got two kills outnumbered, but was ultimately defeated. His death sent his own team back to the lobby, and boy were they angry.

“This sucks. We’ve been losing all night.”

“Tell me about it. My blood is fucking boiling.”

“Maybe if ApexX took the back route like I said, we would have won.”

Chris rolled his eyes at the last comment and just about took his headphones off. FadeKiller42 has been flaming him all night, yet he had been the first to die in each of their games. “Maybe if you could aim better than a little boy at the toilet I wouldn’t have been by myself.”

The team snickered at Chris’s roast, and continued to laugh at FadeKiller42’s outburst.

“Shut your damn mouth, Apex!”

“Oh what are you going to do about it, dork?” Chris asked, quipping at FadeKiller42’s patience. He could practically feel the gamer rage seeping through his headphones, and it was making him feel a lot better. Fade had been a source of stress all night, so hearing the team laugh at Chris’s jabs was nothing less than fulfilling.

“I’ll pull the fuck up, Apex. You better grovel before I get your address.”

“Oh yeah, yeah, go and find out where I live,” Chris sneered. The team could hear Chris’s smile through the mic, and they too laughed at Fade’s fit. Fade was seething into his own mic, trying to be heard over the team’s collective laughing.

“You’re getting a massive wedgie when I find your ass,” Fade spat.

“You’re going to give me a ‘massive wedgie’ when you find me? Okay, do it then, pussy.”

The team’s amusement was so loud that none of them heard FadeKiller42 leave the lobby. Chris was fired up now, and as soon as they got a replacement teammate they went back into the game. Thanks to Fade’s absence and Chris’s skill, the team was able to win with several kill streaks in record time.

“Way to go, Apex!”

“Yeah, you were a beast!”

“I know, I know,” Chris said, accepting the praise. He felt like he could conquer the world. Just as he was about to start another game, there was pounding at his front door. “You guys go in without me, I’ll join the next match.”

Ignoring the complaints, Chris took his headphones off and went upstairs. He was confused as to why someone was knocking so loudly at midnight, but he didn’t want to ignore it. Chris has elderly neighbors, and it could be an emergency.

“Oh you’re tall,” Chris gawked. A tower of a man looked down at Chris with his arms crossed, and he shoved his way inside.

“You wanna say something to my face, Apex?” Fade asked, leering over Chris.

Chris gulped, realizing who the man was. It has only been an hour since Fade raged quit, but the dude was clearly still angry. His biceps rippled, and his eyes were burning.

“Who’s the pussy now?”

Fade pushed Chris against the wall by his neck and yanked his shirt up. “When I’m done with you… what the fuck?” Fade muttered. He bursted into laughter when he got a better look at Chris’s underwear. “I know you didn’t call me a pussy when you’re wearing fucking panties.”

Chris squeaked in pain when the panties shot up and let out an  _ ow _ at every bounce as they descended the steps. His panties crushed every bit of him, and he was rendered helpless by the leverage. When they got to his computer, Fade forced Chris into his gaming chair. He clutched the panties by the leg holes and craned them over the back of the chair, all while keeping Chris pinned down. Chris tried to keep his whimpers down, but failed miserably.

Chris’s blush was literal fire. He was beyond embarrassed, and it only got worse when Fade unplugged the headphones and videochatted the team.

“Apex, is that you?”

“Holy shit, is that Fade beside you?”

“Damn, bro! Look at his chair, he’s in a fucking wedgie!”

Chris couldn’t hear anymore over the rush in his ears. The entire team was laughing at him, and Fade was grinning like a winner.

Fade forced Chris to speak, and when Chris hesitated, Fade yanked the panties further up Chris’s butt.

“Be sure to be nicer to the people you meet online, everyone…” Chris sighed. “And… I wear granny panties too…”

After dozens of screenshots, Chris was booted from the lobby in humiliation. His phone started buzzing, and to his horror he saw the screenshots of himself being shared in all his discord group chats.

“What are you going to do about it, dork?” Fade asked. Cackling, he tipped Chris’s chair over and left the house.

Chris was forced to change all of his usernames and leave his group chats, but that didn’t stop his old teammates from finding his new accounts and sending Fade over every time Chris got snarky.


End file.
